Forming disks are known from the meat industry as being used for the production of chopped or minced foodstuffs, in particular minced meat. For that purpose the forming disks have a multiplicity of through holes, through which the foodstuffs are pressed. Disposed adjacent to the forming disk is a rotating blade which comminutes the foodstuffs and for that purpose co-operates with the through holes. Patent RU 2 184 613 T2 discloses a round apertured disk for mincing purposes, comprising a plurality of through holes arranged in a concentric arrangement over the entire surface of the forming disk. The forming disk further has two blind holes for intermediate storage of the meat material to be processed.
DE 201 01 396 U1 discloses a mincing disk in which a multiplicity of holes are arranged on a face of the disk exclusively within a hole-bearing region on the surface of the disk.
The area of use of the forming disk differs from that of the apertured disk for mincing purposes in that the conveyed product is only portioned, formed and possibly homogenized, but not comminuted. In addition the ‘comminution holes’ in the case of mincing disks are generally distributed over the entire surface of the disk.
Each of the above disks for mincing suffers from the disadvantage that a blade rotating thereagainst bears completely against the disk surface outside the holes. That leads to friction of the blade against the forming disk and thereby results in wear. The blade becomes blunt more quickly and has to be more frequently reground.
Therefore the object of the invention is to provide a forming disk, which reduces the wear by a cutting device co-operating with the forming disk.